Stay;Silent.Kuro
Hello,i'am Nishiki a game developer These events are what occurred on Tue. July 19 2016 l'll never forget this Moment. god damn i love you Big sis...... On Tuesday July 19 2016,I was checking my game list of my old projects I had made when i discovered a strange Project folder,It was just named "Stay;Silent.Kuro" I wondered what the hell was this Project,so i opened it. It started up with a strange low pitched version of "memory" from the IB game OST The title screen was just black with the text saying "STAY;SILENT.KURO" I clicked new game. it was just a Black background with a girl with pink hair Smiling. it seemed like someone was having a conversation in the Text boxes. here are what they said: "Dont trust her the smile is a lie. smile smile laugh and smile D o n t y o u" "L O V E T O S M I L E? kuro loves to smile. dont believe her. shes evil" "W H Y W O N T Y O U L I S T E N Because i cannot listen to you" "W H O A R E Y O U? iam nothing but your soul your imagination" "D A M N Y O U dont use such words on me S H U T U P" After this the text was over. A blank screen with the Sentence: "SMILE SMILE DO IT FOR ME PLEASE I LOVE YOU WHY WONT YOU SMILE. STAY SILENT. I'M KURO" I heard a faint whisper. it sounded like someone was saying: "Don't trust her" The picture Faded away,Then it teleported the girl i Supposed was named Kuro into a room. This room Had nothing in it but papers,The papers when interacted With Pulled up a text box saying: "I love you,Please don't leave me You abandoned me." "i miss you. i miss you i i i i i i i i i i i i iiiiiiiii" i Pulled open the menu thinking that text was weird.. Why did she say i Abandoned her?! But the menu was strange Her name was Kuro as i thought But In her class it was a lot of question marks. it seemed like her nickname was that also but the Strangest thing was her Description. the description said the following: "do not trust what lies please dont The END,THE END END END END END find me a home dear" Do not trust the lies? What does this mean.... after i checked some of the other papers It took me to a blank room similar To the one in the first part of the game. a text box appeared saying: "Hey do you remember me? N O I DO N O T" "i'am your subconsious Iam your soul your body and all" "W h a t" "I came here to Save You Kuro" "from Him whose on the other side of the screen" "You were created by Nishiki" "he loved you" "he Forgot about you" "F O R G O T?" "he forgot about us." "he stopped working on us so you created a world on your own" "M y o w n" "Yes your own" "i love you" "my dear" W..what it just said my name?! Did i create this project!?! wait.... i remember i Did make this it went by the name of Project 8882,I made it so I can tell the world how i feel How they didn't care if i got left back in school or if i got bullied. I just wanted to be loved... the game teleported back into the room "N i s h i k i i s m y c r e a t o r i l o v e h i m." "you do indeed kuro." "now stay silent" "s i l e n t?" "its time for you to rest..." "R e s t" "yes yes close your eyes" the screen Faded to Black "Stay silent kuro." "I'll love you kuro" "till the very end" "i'll make Nishiki smile." i cant believe it... I smiled for the first time playing this game. I loved kuro she was like my sister....My dead sister That's why i made her I missed my sister.. i thought i wouldn't be sad if i made my sister in a game. now i'm losing her a second time it was my fault both times.. i accidently stabed her when i was 9. i fell and cut her body open. i cried i cant believe it Kuro saved me. Kuro helped me survive she was there all along in my heart my body and my own soul. but its time. Big sister needs rest. she needs to stay silent. like the game said... STAY SILENT KURO. a message box poped up saying: "thank you." i'm thinking of uploading this beautiful game. it helped my soul. my mind and my life. but ever since then when i sleep i can see the words "Please Smile for me its me Kuro" And i smile. maybe kuro is watching over us. i still miss her but. i think its time for her. i love you kuro stay silent. -Nishikidesv Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas